fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Dragneel
Fiona Dragneel '''(フィオナ ''Fuiona Doraguniru) ''is a mage of Sabertooth, wherein he is a member of Team Sabertooth. He is the younger sister of Natsu and Zeref, having originally died 400 years ago and revived to as her brother's demon an Etherious, but isn't as powerful as Natsu. Appearance Fiona has brown eyes and back length pink hair that is usually tied by a red ribbon in a high ponytail .However, after the Grand Magic Games she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails, and loosened at the back.7 She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 82 cm; waist, 53 cm; and hip, 75 cm (26 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less.8 In X792, she replaced her red ribbons, with the piece of Natsu scarf, that he gave her. Her white Sabertooth stamp is located at the right side of a thigh. At the beginning of the GMG arc Fiona whore a pink mini dress, white lace cape, and brown heeled boots, at the end she wore a pink jacket, white bikini top inside, white shorts, and high brown boots. In x792 her outfit changes sightly now wearing a red vest, white bikini top, brown high waisted shorts, and boots. Personality Fiona is carefree ,reckless in nature, but yet over-confident. She respects Fairy Tail deeply, calling everyone one in the guild san, or senpai. After the GMG arc she is more bubbly and optimistic, and usually says her emotions, for example saying "Tension Happy" or "Tension Sad". She was confused when her brother said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Fiona seems to have no idea about having killed her own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Fiona believed that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace.Also, as a Dragon Slayer, she's stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sicknesses. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Fiona was confused why she was hurt, and stop her thoughts about, stating that she's blessed to be in Sabertooth. She also demanded Minerva to stop as she tortured Lucy. However, she cares a great deal for her fellow guildmates and her Exceed companion, Blaze. Fiona demonstrates extreme loyalty towards her friends. She fell to revenges, when Blaze lefted, saying that he lefted because she couldn't defeat Saiya, and swore to kill her, but actually Blaze went to buy her favourite kinds of peppers to cheer her up. History Fiona was raised by Vanidom that was reveled to to by actually Igneel, who taught her Blue Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Igneel eventually disappeared, and when Fiona woke up she hand blood on her hands, making her think she killed him. Eventually, the entire fact that Igneel her killing him, he the one who made her think that, and became a host for his body, which allowed Fiona's Dragonification process to be halted due to the presence of new antibodies in her body. Some unspecified amount of time later, she found Blaze baby bruised in the ruins of a burned village, and treated him, when he woke up he explained he's village was attacked, she told him she didn't find any source life, causing him to cry and she swore to avenge his village. Eventually they find out it was Saiya village, and that's why she had to bet Saiya one day. At some point in her life, Fiona also implanted Dragon Lacrima into her body, thereby making her a '''Third Generation Dragon Slayer Syopsis Grand Magic Game Arc After finishing her mission she see's Sting and Rouge goes too them, Sting mentions to them that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, including Natsu Dragneel, Rogue states that he is uninterested, and she states that he's never interested in anything. Sting, however, claims otherwise and reminds Rogue exactly how much he admired Natsu seven years ago.3 As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, and Fiona to Saiya Love ,an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the Mage with his Dragon's Roar, barely missing the Dark Mage as he does so. As he calls the Mage scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch, and Blaze appear, praising the three Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Fiona asks Rogue if he wants to fight Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of once more. Eclipse Project Arc As Fiona fights Scissor Runner, she eventually lose a lot of Magical Power, and starts running away from the Dragon with Blaze, Blaze falls down and is about the get hit by the dragon, Fiona quickly stops the dragon, and his nail pierces her heart, shocking Blaze. Urtear use her spell, saving Fiona and she holds Blaze as they run away from the dragon. Some time later, Sting and Fiona runs towards a grounded Rogue, questioning there bewildered state. Shocked to see his teammate, Rogue quickly asks them if they have defeated there Dragons, to which she gives a negative response, revealing that she brought it with her; behind Sting, Scissor Runner comes crashing in, destroying several structures in the vicinity. Sting begins to laugh as Rogue complains about Sting's lack of seriousness, only to be told that as a team they can fight both Dragons together. As Levia , Cronus, Scissor Runner talk amongst themselves, Sting, Fiona, Rogue ready for battle, claiming that they will show them the power of the Sabertooth.81 Sting, Fiona, Rogue then charge at Scissor Runner, Cronus, Levia, prepared for battle.82 Tartaros Arc Sting, Rouge, Sunny, Fiona, and Ace arrive at the battle field, as they save Minerva. Sting says that him ,Ace, and Rouge will handle Mard Geer, and her and Sunny go help the members of Fairy Tail. They leave and eventually get separated by Nevera, and her and Fiona face off. Fiona struggles with her and eventually runs out of magic power, and says she going to die here, and Rouge saves her from the explosion, and stats his affections for her, making her blush. They do a Unison Raid and defeat Nevera, she then hears a voice telling her to go to Natsu, and she does so. When she is reunited with Natsu, Igneel and Vanidom come out and mirage, reviling that Vanidom was actuaeve at Nfor training, to defeat Achnologia Avatar Arc When Fiona comes back to Sabertooth after a a year, hugs everyone in the guild, and faints when she see's Sting fat. When she wakes up, Sting is back to normal, and says she probably going crazy, when reunited with Rouge she hugs him causing him to fall down, and see's Minvera and asks if anything going on with them. Magic and Abilities ''Blue Flame Dragon Slaying Magic (ブルー炎竜殺害マジック Burū-en ryū satsugai majikku). A form of Dragon Slaying magic, stats that the hottest fire is blue, that's probably way she is able to eat Natsu fire. As a '''Third Generation Dragon Slayer', Fiona derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Igneel and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in her body. * Blue Flame Dragon's Roar ''( ブルーフレイムドラゴンの咆哮 ''Burūfureimudoragon no hōkō): In which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at her target. In X792, her attack is bigger and goes far. * Hell Flames: Blue Blow (地獄の炎：ブルーフェラ Jigoku no honō: Burūfera): ''She blows, and huge amounts of fire hit her target, is more powerful then Dragon's Roar. * '''Flame Drive '(炎ドライブ Honō doraibu): ''A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Fiona's Magic abilities, completely cloaking her body with an aura of bright light, allowing her to better employ her '''Dragon Slayer Magic' whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed. This state either grants Fiona the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Hell Fire: Rapid Phoenix (地獄火災：迅速フェニックス Jigoku kasai: Jinsoku Fenikkusu): ''Fiona best spell. Where her fire can rival a dragons, causing a gigantic blast, and takes up a lot of Magical power, when used. Fiona stats, its gift from the flames of hell, its destructive power is great, she said she couldn't use at the grand magic games, cause she promised not to kill anyone. * '''Dragon Force' Trivia * Fiona calls Natsu, Natsu-nee after the Tartaros Arc, even if it wasn't confirmed who was older. * She calls Ezra 'Erza-senpai', as a way of respect to her. * She is claims that she's dating Rouge, thought they never asked each other out. * She joined Sabertooth before Sting and Rouge joined, and before Master Tenma became the new master of Sabertooth. * Her best friend are Sunny and Yukino. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Featured Artic [[Category:Sabertooth Members